Welcome back
by RachelAnon
Summary: It is the day that Holy Rome left and Feliciano is sad. He is painting and hears a knock at his door. The person at the door is Ludwig. Ludwig needs to tell Feliciano something, but what is that something? GerIta Fluff that will hopefully make you smile. Hope you enjoy!


Hello! I'm Rachel_anon. I'm new here! I love to write and let's just say Hetalia and it's ships... Not a very good mix to my life it's good for my fanfics though. Lol. I literally ship anything on Hetalia. Although I have yet to find all the ships of Hetalia so there are going to be a bunch that I don't have an opinion on yet. Also since my friends who introduced me to the uncommon ships, I noticed that there are not a lot of fanfics for them. So when I get this fanfic and two other fanfics out my system. I'll take requests over what canon, common and uncommon ship you would like me to write of Hetalia. That's all I gotta say. I hope you enjoy!

~Third POV~

Soft golden light drifted into the Italian's room giving life to the art that the painter was painting. The artisan's name was Feliciano commonly known as Italy. Normally in the mornings he would visit his German friend named Ludwig or also known as Germany. Feliciano would always talk and play around him no matter what but today this morning was different. Today was the day that he was separated from his lover in the past.

His lover's name was Holy Roman Empire/Holy Rome. Although Holy Roman Empire has promised Feliciano that he will come back for him one day but that was many years ago. Feliciano sighed and stopped his hand that was guiding the brush. "How many years has it been since Holy Rome has been gone?" Feliciano thought. Another sigh escaped from his lips.

**Knock Knock! **Feliciano jumped slightly out of terror and shock as he heard the loud banging on his door. "I wonder who it is?" He thought as he went towards the door to open for the man that was knocking continuously. "Feliciano it's me! Open the door!" The man shouted impatiently. "Oh it's Germany!" Feliciano exclaimed happily opening the door very widely and practically tackling Ludwig to hug him. "What brings you here?" Feliciano questioned.

"I have something to tell you…" Ludwig replied. Feliciano tilted his head out of confusion he finally asked, "Do you want to come in?" Ludwig replied back with a simple yes. Today Ludwig seemed nervous and jumpy, Feliciano noticed but chose to ignore it. Soon as Ludwig went inside the house he noticed the unfinished painting. "What are you painting?" Ludwig asked.

When Ludwig mentioned the painting Feliciano went towards the unfinished art and covered it with a simple drape. "I-it's nothing Germany. It's just a painting."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because… It's not finished yet!"

"You would usually let me see it finished or not. What's wro-?"

"Nothing!" Feliciano exclaimed a little too quickly. Ludwig gave him a suspicious look and tried to unveil the painting, but instead he trips and falls on Feliciano accidentally. Their faces were mere centimeters away, scarlet dusted on Feliciano's face. "G-Germany y-you're heavy…"

"Oh sorry!" As Ludwig lifted himself off of the crushed Italian, Feliciano noticed the painting was still covered. "Good. It's still safe." He thought.

Suddenly Ludwig's hand shot up and unveiled the hidden painting the Italian tried so hard to hide. The drape drifted softly to the ground. "Nooo don't look!" Feliciano yelled. Despite the desperate remark Ludwig saw the painting that was hidden away from him. It was a unfinished portrait of a kind-looking boy in a black cloak, khaki colored trousers with pale blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black hat with a khaki brim.

"Who is this?" Ludwig implied curiously.

"I-It's nobody!"

"If it's nobody why did you try so hard to not let me see?"

"It is... A character!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Ja you are."

"H-How?!"

"You really think after all these years I wouldn't know when you're lying?" Ludwig remarked. Feliciano fell silent for moment thinking if he should finally come out with the truth. Finally he sighed and broke the ever so still silence.

"... I-It's the boy that I love when I was young. The one I told you about."

"What's his name?"

"Holy Roman Empire... I would usually call him Holy Rome." Feliciano answered. Ludwig's eyes widen a little while surprisement filled his mind, along with a dozen questions. Unfortunately Feliciano didn't see since he was too busy blushing because of embarrassment.

"Do you want to finish it?"

"Si~! Of course!"

"Well then I'll let you finish."

"But you said you wanted to tell me something though."

"It can wait."

"Oh. Okay..." Feliciano was puzzled and his curiosity over what Ludwig needed to say overwhelmed him. He wanted so badly to hear what Ludwig needed to say but he knew Ludwig probably wouldn't tell him until Feli finished his art, so instead he resumed his paused activity. Ludwig just sat down on a nearby chair and started to read a book he would always bring along.

Every few moments Feliciano would catch glimpses of Ludwig, wondering what Ludwig came for and needed to say. After a few hours Ludwig had fallen asleep, his usual slick-back hair was now falling apart. As Ludwig's natural, blond, bangs softly swept back on his forehead. Feliciano thought up of something but quickly shooed it away, instead Feliciano got a blanket and put it over Ludwig's asleep body but the unwanted thought still pressed on.

"What if Ludwig was Holy Rome? That couldn't be true he would remember then. They look so much alike though… It couldn't be true though… Right?!" While Feliciano thought of the powerful question stuck swirling in his head. He was inching nearer and nearer to Ludwig's pale, soft-looking, lips, until finally there was a small gap left but it was quickly closed with a hanging question, "Can Germany… No Ludwig and Holy Rome… Could they be the same?"

~Ludwig's POV~

… Wh-What... What is this sensation I have in my mouth? I slowly opened up my eyes and to my surprise see a crying Italy kissing me. Wait... WHAT?! When did Italy start kissing me?! I remember falling asleep and then… Wait! When did I fall asleep?! Questions filled every corner of my mind until suddenly Feliciano pulled away, the warmth escaping also. He turned a bright red when he realized I had woken up. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"C-crying?!" he answered back shocked as he touched his wet cheek. "Oh… It's nothing Germany…" he muttered. "You sure?" I asked again.

"Well um… Germany…?"

"Ja?"

"A-Are you Holy Roman Empire…?"

~Feliciano's POV~

Ludwig's eyes widen and so did my hope, my chest was aching so bad but I didn't know what to do. I asked him again, "G-Germany… Are you Holy Roman Empire?" There was silence and it was killing me. What was the answer?! My heart was pounding in my ears and everything was going so slow. I didn't like it… It was hard to breathe and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Finally he answered back; "Ja."

My eyes widen and there was silence. I was speechless. The feeling was like time just stopped. My heart was beating so fast I was scared it was it just going to stop. Tears filled the brim of eyes and I was having a hard time breathing. It was like I was getting chased by England but also felt like I was getting a big hug by grandpa Rome!

It was just so wonderful and painful at the same time. How could it be real though?! This couldn't be happening it was too surreal. It has to be a dream. A wonderful, heart aching dream!

What if it wasn't though...? I pinched myself very hard, but I realize I'm awake. No. That couldn't be true. This couldn't be real!

It couldn't... I touched Ludwig's cheek. It was warm, it was soft, it was... Real! My mind started to work a little. "Y-Your real!" I shouted with glee still touching his cheek. "Um... Ja?" He replied back a little confused.

I had so much stuff to say! I had so much emotions I wanted to tell! I wanted to hug him, I wanted to give him a dozen kisses but my mind could barely make any words and I was astonished! I started babbling in Italian then finally I spoke English.

"Il mio amore! È che davvero si?! Ma come?! Voglio dire... H-How? W-When? Am I dreaming?" I finally blurted.

"A few days ago I accidentally hit something hard. I remember myself in a black cloak with a hat on and I remember seeing a person in a green dress." Ludwig explained. A lump was forming in my throat and I was getting a massive heartache. I was fighting against myself, one part of me believed him and wanted to embrace him while the other had it's doubts and kept being wary. Why can't they just agree?!

While I continued arguing against myself Ludwig continued, "I remember all of the feelings I had for that person, all of the good and bad times we had together and how much I adored them and longed-for them. I also remembered their name." My heart stopped, my breathing decreased and time passed by so unbearably slow, it was excruciating.

"Their name was.." Ludwig said. The anticipation was killing me. How could time pass by so slow?! How could this be so painful! Just please come out with the answer already! Please... It's so painful and worrisome. Tears were starting to brim in my eyes again. Finally Ludwig responded.

"Their name was Italia. Also Nein you are not dreaming." It was all I needed to hear. My heart skipped a beat but quickly resumed working. I was breathing normal again, my head was working, my chest felt so light and warm and my tears were unstoppable!

I tackled to hug Ludwig and gave him a kiss. I gave a kiss that told him how much I missed him, how much I treasured him, and how much heartache I felt when he was gone. In the kiss I also told him about the happy times, the sad times and most of all! The lonely times. In return he kissed me back, his kiss told me how much he missed me, how much he longed to see me and hold me close, also how much suffering he had gone through and finally he told me how much he loves me!

It was the most incredible kiss ever! The first time we kissed, it was fast and frantic and full of goodbyes! This kiss though... Was slow and beautiful, it was full of hope, relief, love and everything I wanted to experience with Holy Rome when he came back. This Holy Rome though was Germany. My first best friend who turned out to be my long lost lover. My dear, sweet lover who I was kissing right now!

I never wanted it to end. Time slowed down, what felt like minutes felt like seconds! Every emotion we were telling each other in the kiss disappeared and was gently let go of.

Suddenly I wasn't Italy nor Feliciano anymore and Germany wasn't Germany, Ludwig, or Holy Rome! It was just us. Sitting in a room, in our own little world. Where time passed by slowly and it was just us. Our past, our requirements, everything was left behind. So it was just us and it was happiness.

~Ludwig's POV~

This kiss is... No words can really describe it. I feel so complete. How could've I forgotten him?! All of the memories of being Holy Roman Empire hasn't returned yet. Only the ones with Italy has. I must've made him so lonely... I'm such a Dummkopf! The thought of even making him wait so long, being so worried and lonely... I can't bear it!

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Feliciano asked.

"For leaving you so long. It must've been painful knowing that I may never come back... I must punish myself for that."

"Nooo! Please don't punish yourself!" Feliciano yelled pulling me into a tight hug.

"But I left you for so long. I may never have came back..." I muttered into his shoulder. He pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes. Those brown, liquid, amber eyes that were so warm and inviting. While mine I bet are cold and shunning...

"Germany. No Ludwig." Feliciano said with determination while mentioning my human name. He really does only mentions my human name when he was completely serious or something. "Ludwig. You kept your promise. You came back to me and that's all that matters."

"But-!"

"No Buts! After all I wasn't completely alone. I met you! Well the before you."

"..." Silence. I was stunned and didn't know what to say but Feliciano continued on anyways, "The first time I saw you... Well after the whole tomato box scenario. I thought you were beautiful! Especially your eyes."

Bewilderment and questions raced across my mind but all I could manage was, "M-My eyes?"

"Si! They're the most clearest eyes I ever seen! It's like I'm flying through the sky when I look into them! They're stunning, determine and breathtaking! I love them! Just like you." He responded.

... This kindness I didn't deserve it. Any of it! Yet Feliciano was giving it all to me and it was more than I could bear. My cheeks were tinged of pink, my chest was light, I was light-headed and happy. How long has it been since I felt like this? Too long I bet... I cracked up a small, shy smile and gave him another kiss pledging all my loyalty and love to him, then I remembered something else.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes~?"

"Do you remember when you saw me off. You promised me sweets?"

~3rd person POV~

Feliciano flashed Ludwig his most sweetest and heartwarming smile. "Si! I've gotten quite good too. You forgot to say something though."

"What?"

Feliciano mouthed the words to Ludwig and Ludwig understood fully.

Ludwig cleared his throat and smiled shyly again with added warmth and said with his most earnest voice; "I'm home." This Ludwig that was shy and faithful and hopeful of a good future. It was a Ludwig that Feliciano has saw before, back in the 900s. Back when Ludwig was still Holy Roman Empire and it was a Ludwig that Feliciano would always treasure.

"Welcome back. Ti amo." Feliciano said warmly with a wide smile.

"Ich Liebe Dich Auch." Ludwig replied tenderly while planting a kiss lovingly on Feliciano's forehead. Anywhere Feliciano was at, it was a place for Ludwig where he wasn't judged and loved as he is. At least by the end of the day if Ludwig could see those warm, brown, liquid, amber eyes and hear that inviting voice. Then he would finally feel completed at last, even if there was going to be obstacles and heartaches in the future. For now, he had a rendezvous to go make some sweets with his dear Feliciano.

The End?

If you're wondering why I put a question mark by The End is because it's not really an ending. It's more of a beginning to something. Every ending is beginning to something after all! It's kind of like my trademark or "thing" as you people say. So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this crappy fanfic but I had fun in it! Sorry for my grammar issues and weird paragraph breaks. I'll get better hopefully. Also person that I told that I was making this fanfic. I'm so sorry it took so long! ;-; Procrastination is a not a good thing in life. Anyways that's all I think. Thanks for reading and make a review if you would like and that's all for now folks. See ya later! **Flys off on a random broom.**

Translations;

Il mio amore! È che davvero si?! Ma come?! Voglio dire... means My love! Is that really you?! But how?! I mean...

Ti amo means I love you

Ich Liebe Dich Auch means I love you too/also.

I only use Google Translate for the sentence where Italy is in doubt. The others I know from being taught by my internet friends when we were Rping.


End file.
